Herbert Griffin/Arcade
Hallowteens Rival Match Hayden Townsend * Herbert: '''Stand aside! * '''Hayden: '''I’m not impressed. * '''Herbert: What….? * Hayden: '''A poltergeists? How lame. Going into people’s houses and throwing objects, that’s not being scary that’s just being silly. * '''Herbert: '''I’m no poltergeist! I’m just invisible! * '''Hayden: '''Whatever, you’re not scary. I see no competition in you, people would be more scared if they saw the real physical thing. That’s where the true fear comes in. * '''Herbert: '''My goals are not scare others! * '''Hayden: '''Good for you, nobody would remember you anyway. To them you’re just thin air. * '''Herbert: '''What did you say?!? * '''Hayden: '''Oh did you say something? Must be talking to thin air. * '''Herbert: '''Don’t you dare start ignoring me! I will get noticed! I will be remembered! You will die for doubting my existence! Carol Hooper * '''Herbert: '''What is this now? * '''Carol: '''Well well well! Could it be? Why of course, another Poltergeist, like me! * '''Herbert: '''I am no Poltergeist! Don’t compare me to that filth! I’d rather be seen dammit! * '''Carol: '''Oh boo-hoo for you, you should have thought of that before dressing up like a ghost! * '''Herbert: '''I am not ghost either! I’m just invisible! * '''Carol: '''So? You still can’t be seen, like me! Come on it can be fun, doing whatever you want and nobody will bat an eye towards you! * '''Herbert: '''That is EXACTLY why I despise being this way! Nobody can see me! I can’t even look at myself in the mirror anymore! Look at what Wiseman has done to me! * '''Carol: '''I can’t genius. * '''Herbert: '''EXACTLY! Nobody can look at me anymore even they wanted to! This is a fate worse than death! * '''Carol: Now you are just being a cry baby. * Herbert: '''And you are being an ignorant child! Enough talk, you angered me long enough! Boss Fight Sub-Boss '''Herbert is at the gates of Wiseman’s Fortress * Herbert: You old fool! I am here now open this door immediately! The gates open up revealing Wiseman * Wiseman: 'Hmph, as I expected. * '''Herbert: '''What did you expect? * '''Wiseman: '''A nobody, that’s what? * '''Herbert: '''What did you say?!? * '''Wiseman: '''A literal nobody, all I see are some floating attire. * '''Herbert: '''Enough with the insults! I demand you make me visible at once! * '''Wiseman: ' And why should I do that? * 'Herbert: '''You gone senile?!? All my life I’ve been ignored….forgotten! * '''Wiseman: ' And you deserved it. * 'Herbert: '''What did you say?!? * '''Wiseman: ' Humankind…you all called yourself “human” but yet…you have all committed atrocities that you refused to commit too! As the only sane human here I made you all what you all really are. Monsters! And soon everyone else will suffer the same fate and shall be forgotten! Just like you! * '''Herbert: '''I will not be forgotten! * '''Wiseman: '''And you just proved my views that every single one of you “humans” are selfish creatures. Caring about no one but yourself. * '''Herbert: SILENCE! YOU DONE THIS TO ME! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! NOBODY WILL EVER LOOK AT ME NOW! Final Boss Wiseman is on the floor defeated while Herbert stands over him * Herbert: You have been defeated…now change me back so I can leave this nightmare! * Wiseman: Foolish being…you won’t ever escape. * Herbert: What are you saying? * Wiseman: You think I was an old fool asking you too to seek me and finish me so you can be free? That I would give advice to bloodthirsty monsters like you? That I would make you do all this endless slaughter so you could be free! * Herbert: What are you blubbering about? * Wiseman: All the blood you spilled was all used for a ritual…its ingredients are the life force and blood of the strongest monsters…including you. * Herbert: You used me as bait?!? * Wiseman: Oh yes…the last ingredient was the blood and lifeforce of the strongest one…being you, but much to my dismay defeated me……I will surrender my life… Herbert goes in for the kill…. * Wiseman: BUT NOT BEFORE I GIVE MY REMAINING LIFEFORCE TO THE RITUAL! In that moment Wiseman uses up all his life force for the ritual * Herbert: '''Dammit! * '''Wiseman: It’s a shame that I can’t live to see him…punish the rest of you for your sins…only he can open the gate once defeated…but with my lifeforce and the others he is unstoppable…go Daemon Inferna…punish those who wrong you and your mother….my son… Wiseman dies and becomes ash before suddenly the demon called “Daemon Inferna” rises from a red crack underneath the ritual stone. * Herbert: What abomination is this? * Daemon: Human Kind...Human Kind is not human…Human Kind has their own monsters…they make monsters…they are monsters…cruelty, greed, madness and hatred…are emotions said to be used by monsters…but those monsters are human…this world….is already filled with disgusting monsters…and now...I shall destroy every single one. Hidden Boss (Bonus Fight) Herbert walks up to the fortress, only to find it wide open. * Herbert: '''The gate, is open? Ha! This time haves come. '''Herbert then walks in to see the man himself Wiseman kneeling on the ground in defeat, looking upset. * Herbert: '''You are not put me this time, Wiseman. '''Suddenly Wiseman drops dead * Herbert: 'Wait the minute, i didn't doing this?! * '???: '''Hehehehehe…hahahaha * '''Herbert: '''Who dares?! '''Suddenly from the shadows Samuel appears * Samuel: '''I didn;t come here. * '''Herbert: '''Who are you? Answer quick! * '''Samuel: '''Don't be shame. Im the everyone's nightmare, your nightmare above me. * '''Herbert: '''Are you worthed nightmare than Wiseman. * '''Samuel: '''Of course, i manipulated him as the hatred, otherwise i use him as the puppet to taken on to curse and transform into monsters. * '''Herbert: '''Well, if appears you're the one. * '''Samuel: '''And i do not know what is your name. * '''Herbert: '''What? How did you? * '''Samuel: '''I never met see you before, i don't know who you are, and nobody who are you. You just an non-canon fate and also currently somepoint no one what's you name. * '''Herbert: '''GRRR! My name is Herbert Griffin, the Invisible Man. And im the mystery? Nonsense, you think im the not, you think so im stranger? No way! I using invisible, i gonna kill you with my bare hands! Ending '''Pic of Herbert looking into a mirror, still invisible. * Herbert: I thought that by defeating the old fool and the demon he summoned the curse would be lifted…but nothing happened. Is god laughing at me? Am I cursed to never be seen?! Pic of Herbert punching the mirror in anger, shattering it. * Herbert: Life is indeed unfair…maybe I should do myself in after all…but I won’t. I’ll just think of another way… Pic of Herbert looting Wiseman’s potions * Herbert: '''The old fool must have something of use! He must have turned invisible himself at some point! He must have an antidote somewhere! '''Pic of Herbert putting all the potions into a suitcase. * Herbert: Dammit! I shall take whatever i can! Pic of Herbert walking out of the gates, covering his face up with bandages carrying the suitcase. * Herbert: '''I must find a way to reverse this curse…whether with science or magic...I will find a way! But I need to work on it alone… '''Pic of Herbert bumping into a group of thugs dressed in costumes. * Herbert: Perfect, foolish obstacles… Pic of Herbert getting pushed by the thugs, his suitcase falls when, then pic shows Herbert looking down onto the destroyed work in horror as the thugs run. * Herbert: No…my equipment…it was destroyed!' '''No! '''Pic of Herbert looking at the thugs running, clenching his invisible fist in anger.' * Herbert: '''No…NO! You…fools…you will pay…you will all pay! '''Pic of Herbert following one of the thugs which leads them to one of their homes, the a Pic of Herbert sneaking into the house and then a pic of Herbert seeing one of the thugs I watching tv on a sofa. * Herbert: I shall wait until the fool is asleep…after all…he won’t see me coming. Pic of the thug in his deep sleep while Herbert starts binding him to the sofa, who the latter has took his clothes off and thus is completely invisible. * Herbert: '''Maybe I misjudged…perhaps being invisible does have it’s benefits…I can get revenge on this cruel world that ignored me! '''Pic of a knife being held by the invisible Herbert, ready to stab. * Herbert: An invisible man can rule the world. Nobody will see him come, nobody will see him go. He can hear every secret. He can rob, and hunt, and kill! Herbert then kills the thug with a slit of the throat and then suddenly starts stabbing the thug over and over again, blood squirting out as it goes all over Herbert, reavaling some parts of his invisible body. * Herbert: Happy Halloween! Hahahahahahaha! Category:Character Subpages